Celeste Diskits
Celeste Diskits is a Human in her current form, but was born a Pureblood Vampire from the Kuran Family. She was born with Telepathic and Telekinetic powers. Her powers first manifested when she saw her childhood friend being hit by a car. Celeste is a caring, nurturing and loving person, but she also has to deal with being an Omega-Leveled Class Pureblood and the physical manifestation of the cosmic Phoneix Force. Celeste is an important figure in the life of her husband Kreed. Appearance Yuki(Celeste) is a short, yet slender teenage girl with red-brown eyes and short dark brown hair. She wears the trademark black uniform of the Day Class, additionally with a white armband carrying the mark of a red rose. Additionally, under her skirt, attached to her left thigh, Yuki(Celeste) carries her weapon, Artemis Rod. Upon her reawakening as a Pureblood vampire, Yuki's hair grows over twice as long as it originally was, now reaching her waist. In addition, she develops a more mature and serious, reminiscent of her mother Juri Kuran, though she maintains a kind gaze apparently similar to that of her father's. Yuki's body, although still petite, also becomes more perfectly proportioned. Aftter a year, she grows considerably taller, now reaching up to Zero's(Kreed) shoulder. As a young child, Yuki's hair was quite long, reaching her mid-back. Personality Yuki is generally a cheerful and comedic girl. She is considered a poor student because she dislikes studying and falls asleep in class due to the fact that she stays up all night monitoring the school grounds and Night Class students. She exhibits a strong attachment to her close friends, especially Sayori and Zero. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing history. As a human, she has been seen as loving vampires but deep in her heart she feared all vampires (because of a vampire that attacked her when she was little) except for Kaname Kuran. Because of this fear she rarely left the Cross Academy grounds on her own. Yuki doesn't like to reveal her fears and disguises it with a smile over her face. But Zero, having grown up with her for four years, is always able to tell when something is bothering her, making it hard for her to hide things from him and vice versa. Following her reawakening as a Pureblood vampire, Yuki shed the fears she once retained. When a situation asks, she can put in an authoritative face as is expected of a Pureblood Princess. As a result, she has grown more emotionally mature and thoughtful. Yuki's overwhelming fault is the tendency to burden herself with guilt over her ignorance when she learns of other people's sufferings that they have kept secret. Yuki's favorite subject is Physical Education and her favorite food is ginger pork stir fry. History Yuki was six years old when Rido Kuran (her uncle) attacked the Kuran Family household seeking to take her away. In order to protect her, Juri sacrificed herself to seal Yuki's vampire side and erased her daughter's memory. Yuki's first memory is that of Kaname saving her from a Level E Vampire who tried to devour her blood while alone on a snowy day. She grew up as a human in the care of Kaien Cross who had adopted her. Despite no longer remembering Kaname as her brother, he remained an important person in Yuki's life, becoming her much beloved savior whose visits she always looks forward to and eventually leading the teenage Yuki to develop intimate feelings for him. Despite having her memories sealed as a child Yuki experienced constant nightmares, a problem which continued nightly until Zero Kiryu joined the Cross household. As a result, Yuki formed a strong attachment to him. She found comfort in helping Zero with his personal nightmares and unofficially appointed herself as his guardian, entering his room nightly to make sure he slept soundly, and constantly worrying about his well being. Shortly after Zero's arrival, another change occurred between Yuki and Kaname's relationship. The closeness they once shared was lost after she witnessed Kaname feeding on a vampire classmate Ruka, an act which both frightened Yuki and reminded her of the difference between humans and vampires. Now keenly aware of the futility of her feelings,Yuki chose to distance herself from Kaname. Still, her admiration and longing for him remained. Furthermore as she grows and matures, Yuki has to confront the secrets of the Purebloods (including Kaname) and her existence. It is noticeable that she looks exactly like her mother but has been implied to have the tenderness of her father. Relationships Kaname Kuran Kaname is Yuki's admired savior, her Pureblood brother, fiancé and ancestor. They have a long and complicated history. At times, it could be even viewed as mysterious which leads their relationship to be ambiguous. Although Yuki seems to love both Kaname and Zero, she still chose to leave Cross Academy with Kaname Kuran, as she loved Kaname whom she considers is the start of her world. After Yuki found out about Kaname's plan, she decided to stop him from killing other Purebloods and teamed with Zero and the Vampire Hunters Association. Kreed Diskits Yuki and Zero were childhood friends, allies who became enemies and finally into an uncertain wary relationship as they both try to figure out where they stand. Yuki admits to Kaname that part of her heart belongs to Zero, which is also evidenced by her being sated after drinking Zero's blood - a Pureblood's bloodlust can be only quenched by a lover's blood. Powers & Abilities L ike all Pureblood vampires, Yuki has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head.Yuki has demonstrated the following abilities, though most of her abilities are instinctual and uncontrolled: Telekinesis, breaking windows on the few occasions when she experiencies strong emotion. Ability of flight using a pair of wings on her back made of blood that resemble butterfly wings. Ability to interfere with memory blocking through touch and includes breaking memory spells on herself. Ability to wield anti-vampire weapons both as a human and as a vampire and transform the Artemis rod into its scythe form, like her mother did. Ability to have her blood cure people's hallucinations, illness and disaster. "Hearts Disconnect" After the events that had happened on "The Last Night" at Cross Academy, Kaname, Yuki(Celeste) and the Night Class were preparing to leave the academy. So Just before doing so Yuki and Zero(Kreed) said their final goodbye's, Yuki then proceeded to bite Zero's neck as her of taking a peice of him with her letting him know that she wouldn't forget about him. After that, She left with Kaname and the Night Class. "Conflict Still Remains"... Kaname was fully aware of Yuki’s feelings toward Zero. And because of this he knew that she would never truly be happy unless Yuki was with Zero. So Kaname had to make a “Heart-Wrenching” decision, which would separate Yuki & Kaname from each other for a very long time. Another reason why Kaname came to this decision was because he had some business to attend to that he did not want Yuki to be involved in, he figured if I keep Yuki here with me she would be a prisoner of Love and that was a thought that Kaname just couldn’t bear. So he locked and sealed away her memories of him including her Pureblood Vampire abilities and her memories of Zero. By this happening to her once again she was resulted to a normal human girl, but this time she would start a new life as an infant. He then proceeded to take her to a man named Cariole, who was also a vampire and had his own vampire family. Cariole took Yuki in as he did the others and over the next years of Yuki’s new life she would not go by her former middle name Yuki; she would go by her true first name Celeste. Cariole and his family of gentle vegetarian vampires would watch over Celeste and grow to love her as if she was truly their own daughter. Kaien Cross, Celeste’s former adoptive father would never again hear from Yuki, Kaname or Zero ever again. Her New Life's Begining... Growing up all over again, Celeste was still a kind-hearted and caring individual. One day when she was sixteen years old, she unleashed this new unknown power within her called the "Phoenix Force", when she witnesses the death of her best friend due to a hit and run car accident. How the "Phoenix Force" came to be was by her inner Pureblood Vampier side and her human side constantly clashing with one-another. The Pureblood side constant trying to take over even though her vampire side had been sealed off by her brother Kaname. Ultimately the constant struggle between her conscious mind, which was her human side and her unconscious mind which was the vampire side of her resulted in the manifestation of this new power known to be the Phoenix Force. Her adoptive farther Cariole soon realized that Celeste would need help in learning how to fully control her new found ability. Cariole then procceded enrolling Celeste into an Academy called Templar Enix that would her teach her how to completely control her power. Celeste soon found herself with an group of strange creatures that were vampires, never afraid of them she and the group of vampires became friends. They all would spar together and help each other hone their skills. Five months later, Celeste met Kreed again but didn't know who or what he truly was because her memories of him were sealed away by Kaname. Celeste and Kreed became very close and soon fell in love with each other just as they did before at Cross Academy. They spent alot of time together alone, laying on the grass while holding hands gazing at the stars, sitting on high points watching the sun set and rises. During obtaining her education as well as learning to control her powers, Celeste was a model. She participated in modeling activities, the same time around when Kreed was a member of the Tempar Enix's Task Force Organization. She appeared on magazine covers and did Fashion shows. She was nominated Templar Enix Academy's number one top model. Celeste was also a member of the Student Government Council, in which she had to make sure the students were reciving the correct academic advisment and had the necessary materials to excel in and out of the class room, she was the Vice President of this organization. Celeste, Kreed and the group had soon graduated from Templar Enix Academy. Two months after they all graduated, Celeste pretty much had full control of her Telekinetic and Telepathic abilities; but she still didn't have full control over her Phoenix Force, which sometimes led to it splurging out unwillingly when situations got a little to intense. During the "Great World War", she fought by Kreed's side along with the group, saving the lives of the innocent; purifying and cleansing the evil. One night, when Celeste, Kreed and the group were in the heat of battle carrying out their duty of protecting the city; Celeste's Phoenix Force lashed out and emerged from within, Kreed didn't understand what was going on but didn't hesitate neither to try and save Celeste. So Kreed had to face off with the now possesed Celeste; that was tearing up the city injuring innocent bystanders because the Phoenix side had now taken over her for a brief moment, but in the end Kreed was able to wear out the Phoenix just enough for it to return back to Celeste. As a result, some of the city was badly damaged, but not beyond repair and there wasn't any casualties, but many were injured. The War had seemed to be coming to an end soon, and that made Celeste feel good because she was contribution to it's end, and also the fact that thei wouldn't have to be anymore suffering or death; the biggest reason why she was most happy about it was because she got to be at Kreed's side whether it be aiding him in on the battle feild, or just simply walking around with him. Celeste could feel it in her bones, she hadn't experienced these types of feelings in a very long time, nevertheless she just knew it; Celeste knew that she was in love. She deeply cared for Kreed and never wanted to leave his side. Four months later, Kreed had found out about a tournament and decided to participate in it to test out his skills. Celeste didn't take part in it because she was afraid of her Phoenix Force stringing out of control again and what the end result of it may be; but she agreed to offer Kreed support on the side lines and Cheer him on. The group sldo decided not to participate in the tournament, but never revealed the reason why, and also agreed to give Kreed support in training with him until the tournament and to cheer him on.